Broken Bonds, Strengthened Bonds
by scribe0magic
Summary: Ash Ketchem just finished the Unova League when he gets some good advice from Prof. Oak. Spend some time training the pokemon he currently has before moving on to the next region. However while that's going on Ash's "Friends" are discussing Ash's abilities as a trainer. One side thinks that he needs to give up on being a trainer, while the other side sticks up for him
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Bonds, Strengthened Bonds**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Note: Hello Scribe0magic here and this is going to be a short little story about Ash's friends turning against him. I'm not a big fan of these kind of stories as most of them have just about all of Ash's friends turn on him when there are some that I know wouldn't do so if something like that happened. Either way enjoy...**

Ash had just lost the Unova League and was on his way home to Pallet Town by going through the Decalor Islands. Along the way Ash, Cilan and Iris met Alexa a reporter from the Kalos Region. This perked Ash's interest as it gave him another shot at winning a league without having to redo an old one and to find new pokemon to add to his large family of pokemon

Eventually Ash had to part ways with Iris and Cilan as they were headed to Johto to follow their own paths, however Alexa was going to interview Prof. Oak so she tagged along with Ash

Once Ash got home he told Alexa that he'll met her at Prof. Oak's lab latter. As Ash entered his house he called out "Mom I'm home!"

"Oh Ash! I'm so proud of you" cried Delia as she gave Ash a hug "I know you didn't do as well as the last league, but you still did your very best anyway"

"I know mom, I just wish I did better" replied Ash with a sigh

"Well from what I saw you only used the pokemon you got from the Unovia region and non of your older and more experienced ones like you did in Sinnoh" said Delia

"Well it wouldn't have been fair to my pokemon if I did that" replied Ash "but I guess if I had done that I might have won"

"Well I'm sure you're wanting to go see your pokemon again, so I'll come and bring lunch in a little bit" said Delia

"Thanks mom!" thanked Ash "Come on pikachu lets go!"

'Yeah!' cried pikachu (Ash can't really understand pokemon, but he can get the jest of what pikachu says thanks to their strong bond)

It didn't take long for Ash to come running up to Prof. Oak's lab where he saw Alexa and Prof. Oak talking next to his bulbasaur

"My this bulbasaur looks impressive" noted Alexa as she took some pictures

"Yes he's a real peace keeper around here, not to mention very strong" said Prof. Oak

"Is he yours?" asked Alexa

"No, no this belongs to the Pride of Pallet, Ash Ketchum" answered Prof. Oak with pride

"You don't say? I just so happened to have bumped into Ash on the way here" said Alexa

"Well then he should be showing up any minute, he usually doesn't stay away from his pokemon for very long before he heads off on another adventure" said Prof. Oak

"Hey Professor I'm here!" called Ash as he came running up

"Hey Ash how many pokemon do you have?" asked Alexa

"Last I checked around...I'm not sure honestly" answered Ash "I have a bunch of pokemon from five different regions when I traveled threw them, it's kinda hard to keep count"

"Oh my, can I see them?" asked Alexa in shock

"Sure, bulbasaur would you mind?" replied Ash

'Alright' complied bulbasaur as he powered up a Solar Beam and fired it into the air

Alexa noticed that the move exploded in a array of fire works and asked what that meant

"It's how Ash's pokemon know when they're being called, but I suggest that we move" answered Prof. Oak

"Why?" asked Alexa

"You'll see" said Prof. Oak as he stepped aside just as the ground started shaking violently

Alexa quickly joined him as Ash was trounced by all of his pokemon who were happy to see him again

"My word that is a lot of pokemon" noted Alxea

"Yes and they've helped Ash accomplish many things" said Prof. Oak

"Like what?" asked Alexa

"Well Ash has won the Orange League and beaten the Kanto Battle Frontier and also came in the top four of the Sinnoh league after losing to Tobias who used two legendaries with Ash beating both of them" answered Prof. Oak

"You're kidding!?" exclaimed Alexa in shock "What pokemon did he beat?"

"Tobas' darkrai and then his latios" answered Ash "Sceptile won over darkrai and pikachu tied with latios"

"Odd, if your pikachu managed to do that, then how did he lose in the Unovia League the way he did?" asked Alexa

"I'm not sure, everything seemed so off while I was there for some reason" answered Ash "It could have had something to do with Zekrom zapping pikachu when we first arrived in Unovia"

"Well Ash did you check pikachu's power output after he regained the use of his electric attacks at all?" asked Prof. Oak "You know I check every time you come back home, so if there was drop in his power that'd explain it"

"Oops it never crossed my mind, I was too relived that pikachu was okay to double check" said Ash sheepishly "Could you please go take care of that for me real quick?"

"Of course, follow me pikachu" replied Prof. Oak

Ash left Alexa to go play with all his pokemon and see how they've been doing. About an hour latter Prof. Oak found him

"Well professor?" asked Ash

"I was right, pikachu's full power was far weaker than the last time I checked" answered Prof. Oak "So I advise that before you head off to another region train your pokemon for a bit so that they're stronger and most importantly pikachu regains his lost power"

"But where can I go do that?" asked Ash "There isn't enough room here to train everyone"

"Well you could go to Alola" suggested Prof. Oak "My cousin helps run a school with the regional professor there, they have plenty of space"

"Alola? Where's that?" asked Ash

"Just south of the Orange Islands" answered Prof. Oak "So I advise you go down there, train for a year and then take on a new league"

"I'll have to think about that" said Ash "I've never heard of two new regions so soon before"

"I think that it's for the best Ash" advised Prof. Oak "Alola doesn't have a league of its own, but it still has it's challenges and many pokemon you've never seen before"

"Jeez professor sounds like you really want me go train" joked Ash

"Personally I think taking some time off to train is a good idea, I'm not saying how you do things is wrong" said Prof. Oak "No you've done things no one else has even dreamed of so I know you train your pokemon well"

"Hello everyone!" called Delia as she came over "I brought enough for everyone!"

"Yeah!" cried Ash and his pokemon

While Ash was enjoying himself and spending some time thinking about what Prof. Oak has said some of his former traveling companions had gathered in Cerulean City and were arguing about how they felt about him and what kind of trainer he truly was, as they all heard that Ash hadn't left to go anywhere yet for some reason

Brock, Gary, Dawn and most of Ash's rivals all thought Ash was an amazing trainer and should continue his dream. While on the other side Max, Misty, Trip and Iris thought otherwise. Cilan and Paul didn't say anything as they had their own opinions and didn't want to get involved

May had similar thoughts to Max, Misty and Trip, but she didn't want to tell Ash in the way they did as she still wanted to be his friend and was afraid of losing manaphy if she did. She still wanted to be Ash's friend after all

Surprisingly when the traitors arrived in Pallet they found that Ash had already left for an undisclosed reason to a region that they never heard of, Alola. So they decided to come back when he comes back and tell him what they thought

A year latter Ash had trained his pokemon and many of them evolved to their final form. Ash also learned about Mega Evolution and Z-Powers and managed to learn how to use both powers with both his old pokemon and his new ones he gained while in Alola

Ash also completed all the Island Trials, but left before the region's first Elite Four and Champion were organized by the regional professor

Ash made a call to his mother and was shocked to learn that Brock happened to be visiting when he called. Brock was glad that Ash was doing great, but warned him that some of his old friends had some nasty things to say about him, his skills as a trainer and his pokemon and they were waiting for him to come home to tell him

Ash was angered by this revelation and asked Brock how he knew. Brock told him that he's been arguing with them along side Dawn and most of his rivals about how great of a trainer Ash was. Ash asked exactly who betrayed him

Brock said that Misty, Max, Iris and Trip were against him, while Cilan and Paul have stayed out of it and that May has been looking rather guilty and seems to think the same, but isn't wanting to take part in the confrontation with the others

Ash asked Brock if he knew why May was acting the way she was, but Brock had no idea why

Ash decided that May most likely wanted to tell him what she thought in a way where she could still be his friend, and was going to give her a second chance

Ash soon came home and started making his plans for the Kalos region and how he was going to win it this time round. He wasn't too pleased with his former friends and even told all the gym leaders, frontier brains, elite four and champions he knew what he learned and asked for their support in defending him and his pokemon. They all agreed, but most of them weren't able to come as they're to busy but gave Ash words of encouragement

Ash waited a week before his supporters came and told them what he planed on doing to the traitors who showed up the next day. They had no idea that Ash had called in some back up or the fact that the legendary pokemon were also getting ready to defend the Chosen One


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Bonds, Strengthened Bonds**

 **Chapter 2**

Ash was at Prof. Oak's lab out back tending to some of the pokemon as he didn't want any of the traitors to see the improvements he made over the year. All his supporters were inside the lab in a side room so that they weren't seen

So when the traitors arrived they walked right through Prof. Oak's main lab and didn't see anyone and found Ash at one of the larger lakes feeding some pokemon. Ash's main supporters also where with them and couldn't wait for them to be put in their place

"Hey Ash! We need to talk" yelled Misty

"About what?" asked Ash as he crossed his arms and glared at all of the traitors

"We've been talking and we think you need to give up" announced Trip

"I said Ash needs to seriously rethink how he does things" said Misty "or otherwise, yes give up"

"Does everyone think that?" asked Ash in a hard tone

"No, for some reason some of us keep defending a boonie like you" answered Trip

"I don't see why they'd back up a little kid" said Iris

"Perhaps it's because they've known Ash for longer than we have" said Cilan

"Oh now you have something to say" yelled Trip

"If you must know in all my years I've never met a trainer like Ash before, but as I've only known him for a short while so I couldn't give a true opinion on the matter" said Cilan "However after I met Brock he told me all about his adventures with Ash and I saw that Brock had a real understanding of how Ash did things"

"So you're on Ash's side then?" asked Trip

"Yes I am" said Cilan with conviction as he stood beside Ash's friends who stood next to him

"You know Brock actually warned me about this and how you all felt" announced Ash "and I must say I'm truly disappointed in you all, and I even made a few calls to some people I know who also are on my side and have their own words for you lot"

"Uh who?" asked Max "someone from Johto?"

"Us actually" said Lance as he made the rest of Ash's supporters known

The traitors were shocked to see some of the most important people from across the globe standing off to the side and they didn't look all to happy

"What! You called them?!" demanded Misty in shock

"Yes he did and I must say I'm gravely disappointed in you" said Drayden

"The same goes for us" added Misty's older sisters and Max and May's father

"May Brock said that you've been acting odd ever since this started care to tell me why?" asked Ash

"It's because she agrees with us" said Trip

"I asked May, not you" snapped Ash "I have a good idea why, but I want to know for sure"

May mumbled something that no one could understand

"What was that?" demanded Misty

"I don't want to lose Manaphy by no longer being Ash's friend!" yelled May

"What? Manaphy? What pokemon is that?" asked Trip

"A legendary pokemon we met sometime ago" answered Ash "and it treats May like she's it mom as its egg hatched while she was holding it"

"Then why didn't you just catch it!" demanded Trip

"Because it was the right thing to do" defended May "I've seen Ash encounter many legendaries time and again and not once did he try to catch them"

"She's right, for as long as I've known Ash he's never once tried to catch a legendary pokemon, even the ones he's befriended" added Brock

"May do you agree with them?" asked Ash as he pointed to the traitors

"Sort of, but I wanted to break it to you in a much nicer way when I came up with how to go about it" answered May with shame

"So you wanted to tell me without hurting my feelings too much and remain my friend?" asked Ash

"Yes" answered May with shame "I'm so sorry Ash"

"It's okay May, I'm not mad with you for being honest and taking my feelings into account, unlike the rest of you" said Ash

May quickly ran over to Ash's side and Paul also walked over to Ash's side saying that everyone makes mistakes and have to learn from them and clearly Ash has learned from his loss in the Unoiva League

"Yell is there anything else you have to say?" asked Ash

"Just this" said Trip as he pulled out a hand gun and shot at Ash, only for someone to step in the way and completely block the shot with a powerful wall of aura and psychic energies

Trip was quickly tackled to the ground by the other traitors as they didn't want Ash dead, just to stop being a trainer

Everyone noticed that the person who blocked the attack looked a lot like Ash, only much older

"Who are you? and why do you look so much like Ash?" asked Brock

"That's because I'm Ash from another world" answered Guardian Ash as he stood to his full height

"What power was that?" asked Cilan in awe "it completely stopped that bullet"

"I have the power of both aura and psychic energies" answered Guardian Ash "as for how I got here I used my other power that I have as being someone of vital importance to my world"

"What power is that?" asked Ash who was amazed by this other version of himself

"In my world I am the Chosen One of Arceus and as such have the power to use any legendary pokemon's power if I have seen it before as well as turn into any male pokemon as well, it's come in handy plenty of times"

"So you used palkia's space bending powers to get here?" asked Cynthia

"Hoopa's actually" answered Guardian Ash "he's a Kalos legendary, but you're very close"

"What kind of trainer are you?" asked Max with slight fear

"I'm one of the best trainers alive, only champions and other high ranked trainers can stand a chance against me" answered Guardian Ash "now if you excuse me I need to get home to my family"

Everyone watched as Guardian Ash created a hoopa ring and step through and the ring vanish

"Thank Arceus that he stepped in and stopped that bullet" said Delia who was close to tears

"Yeah, thank goodness" agreed Ash who was horrified at what Trip tried to do

"Ash we had no idea he was going to try to do that" said Misty

"Yeah, non of us wanted that to happen" added Max

"You might be a annoying kid, but I don't want you dead" finished Iris

Ash could clearly see that the traitors were just as shaken up as everyone else by what Trip tried to do. The traitors just simply left quietly as there was nothing that could be said after Trip's actions

"I think that Trip made them rethink things" said Brock

"If they make things right I'll forgive them, but not Trip" said Ash "ever"

It was then that the legendary pokemon made their appearance with Arceus quite angered by Trip's actions, but also relieved that his Chosen One was saved by another world's one

"What brings you all here?" asked Ash who was completely confused and awed

'Well if that other version of you didn't stop that bullet, revive you' answered Arceus 'but the main reason was to tell you that many of us wish to repay the debt we have to you'

"Oh" was all Ash said

'Yes, now we don't plan on giving you the same powers as that other version of you, but something else that should suffice' said Arceus

"What?" asked Ash

'We know how much you care for pokemon, so the first thing was allowing you to fully understand what pokemon say' answered Arceus 'but some of us also wish to join you and those still loyal to you'

"Wait, you mean like manaphy?" asked May

'Yes, those nightmare about him leaving you forever if you turned your back on Ash would have come true, but Ash has forgiven you as you wanted to tell him what you thought the right way and still be his friend' answered Arceus

And just like that many legendary pokemon came over to Ash and his friends showing who had chosen who, minus giratina as it played to much of an important role to play to join Ash's team

"Wow so all you want to join us?" asked Ash in awe

'Yes they do, now there is one more thing I'm going to do before we leave' said Arceus

"What?" asked Ash

'Remember Altomare and how you failed to save latios?' asked Arceus

"Yes, I do" answered Ash sadly

'Well now I'm going to revive him and have him join you team along with his sister' answered Arceus 'of course they're both still in Altomare, so I'm going to have to just teleport them here'

"What about the Soul Dew?" asked Ash alarm "without it Altomare will be destroyed"

'I'm pulling latios' soul from it, the soul dew will be fine' assured Arceus 'after all I am the creator of this world'

"Oh yeah, I didn't think about that" laughed Ash

Arceus glowed in a soft light as he summoned both latias and latios's soul before him

'What the? What just happened?' asked latias groggily

'I've summoned you both here for a special reason' answered Arceus

'Both? But my brother's trapped in the soul dew' asked latias in confusion

'Look beside you' said Arceus

Latias looked next to her and saw her bother floating beside her in complete confusion

'As you can see I've revived your brother out of the soul dew' said Arceus

'Who are you?' asked latios in confusion

'I am Arceus, the Alpha pokemon' answered Arceus

Both latias and latios bowed before Arceus but latios asked 'Why did you do this for us?'

'For the Chosen One' answered Arceus before he explained what was going on between Ash and everyone else

Latias immediately glomped Ash and was more than eager to join him, latios was more hesitant but saw that a bunch of other legendaries were also joining Ash as well, so he reluctantly joined in

"Wow that's a lot of legendaries" noted Delia

"Yes and most of them are joining Ash, I've never seen anything like it before" said Prof. Oak who had a celebi floating happily around him

"Hey wait, professor why is there a celebi floating around you?" asked Ash

"Don't you recognize it?" asked Prof. Oak "You did save it's life after all"

It took Ash a moment to realize that the celebi was the same one that had brought Sam to the future, which meant "Professor, you're Sam aren't you" asked Ash

"It's about time you figured it out" laughed Prof. Oak "I thought that knowing my first name was Samuel and that I used to be a pokemon watcher was enough clues to figure it out"

"Wow, you've known me way longer than I thought" said Ash

"I can't believe we never put the dots together ourselves" said Brock

Arceus soon left with the other legendary pokemon and wished Ash good luck in his endeavors, but not before warning him that something bad was brewing in Kalos

"Hey guys want to met my pokemon?" Ash asked everyone

"Sure, it's been a while since the last time we saw them" agreed Brock

Everyone was amazed at all the pokemon Ash had gathered and trained, before getting the legendary pokemon, and Ash's pokemon were shocked and amazed that some legendaries were joining them

"Hey Ash what is that around your wrist?" asked Dawn "I've never seen it before"

"Oh this? it's a Z-Ring, it allows my pokemon to use a super powerful attack, but I also have a key stone in it as well" answered Ash "they're things I learned about in Alola"

"What's a key stone?" asked Brock

"It's what allows pokemon to mega evolve if they have the correct mega stone for them" answered Ash "that's why some of my pokemon have gems on them"

"Wait so all of your pokemon that have a gem can mega evolve?" asked Lance

"Yep, I even found a light ball for pikachu to power him up even more" answered Ash

"Hey Ash what pokemon are those?" asked May as she pointed to three pokemon that were standing off to the side

"Oh those are three of the legendary pokemon of Alola, topu-koko, lunala and solgaleo" answered Ash "but both lunala and solgaleo actually evolve from the same pokemon"

"Wait those two are legendary pokemon that evolve from the same pokemon?" asked Prof. Oak in shock

"Yell what they evolve from also evolves from a pokemon as well, but yes they do" answered Ash

"Wait, hold on, you already captured three legendary pokemon while you were away in Alola?" asked Cynthia

"I had very little choice in the matter, they insisted on joining me" replied Ash "I just didn't make a big fuss about it"

"Well Ash I must say that you're journey to the top just got easier" noted Lance "but what is your end game plan?"

"Well while I was in Alola they were setting up a league and offered me the champion position once they're done, but I said I would like to take on the Kalos league and redo all the other ones before then"

"Well the offer to be a frontier brain is still open for you as well don't forget" said Scott

"What about if when I take the champion spot in Alola you set up a battle frontier there as well with me as one of the brains?" suggested Ash

"Sounds like a good plan, but it'll take some time to put it into action" said Scott

"Take as much time as you need Ash, great things are in store for you" said Mr. Goodshow "and you have a long life ahead of you as well, so take it slow and hone your skills"

"Thanks I will" said Ash "but for now I'm going to make some final preparations and head out to Kalos and take on the league there"

"Well good luck Ash" said Mr. Goodshow "we'll go help Alola get things set up and ready for you when you earn the right to be called a champion"

Everyone wished Ash good luck as they headed back to where they belong while Ash sorted out his new teammates and put together a training regiment for them

 **Ash's Pokemon**

1 Pikachu|light ball (M)- Thunderbolt, Spark, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle, Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Thunder, Thunderwave, Dig, Light Screen, Counter, Return, Agility, Double Team, Brick Break, Reflect, Protect, Magnet Rise

2 Ho-oh (Shiny)- Protect, Scared Fire, Gust, Hyper Beam, Roost, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Twister, Wing Attack, Weather Ball, Brave Bird, Extrasensory, Ancient Power, Punishment, Sacred Fire

3 Charizard| Charizardite Y (M)- Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Slash, Dragon Tail, Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rage, Seismic Toss, Overheat, Roost, Thunder Punch, Night Slash, Shadow Claw, Flame Burst, Blast Burn

4 Lugia- Aeroblast, Dragon Rush, Hyper Beam, Roost, Recover, Hydro Pump, Psychic, Safeguard, Rain Dance, Surf, Dragon Pulse, Ancient Power, Punishment, Hyper Voice, Dragon Breath, Hurricane

5 Latios (M)- Luster Purge, Psychic, Headbutt, Safeguard, Dive, Twister

6 Latias (F)- Mist Ball, Psychic, Headbutt, Safeguard, Dive, Twister, Wish

7 Ninetails (Alola)(F)- Ice Beam, Moonblast, Hail, Blizzard, Psychic, Extrasensory, Shadow Ball, Hidden Power- Fire

8 Venasaur| Venasaurite (M)- Power Whip, Vine Whip, Energy Ball, Sludge Bomb, Solar Beam, Sunny Day, Frenzy Plant, Leach Seed, Take Down, Tackle, Protect

9 Blastoise| Blastoiseite (M)- Hydro Pump, Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Bite, Tackle, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Hydro Cannon

10 Topu-koko- Thunderbolt, Spark, Thundershock, Brave Bird, Mean Look, Quick Attack, Screech, Nature's Madness, Roost, Protect

11 Lunala (F)- Moongiest Beam, Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Psychic, Moonblast, Hyper Beam, Air Slash, Hypnosis, Night Daze, Teleport, Confusion, Moonlight, Cosmic Power

12 Solgaleo (M)- Sunsteel Strike, Cosmic Power, Wake up Slap, Metal Claw, Iron Head, Metal Sound, Morning Sun, Sunny Day, Crunch, Flare Blitz, Solar Beam, Flash Cannon

13 Garchomp (M)- Draco Meteor, Dragon Claw, Earthquake, Dragon Pulse, Fire Fang, Slash, Earth Power, Dig, Dragon Rush, Crunch

14 Pidgeot| Pidgeotite (F)- Wing Attack, Hurricane, Roost, Twister, Pluck, Quick Attack, Gust, Heat Wave, Ominous Wind, Pursuit

15 Azelf- Extrasensory, Confusion, Nasty Plot, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Shadow Ball, Dazzling Gleam, Detect, Swift, Future Sight

16 Lucario| Lucarionite (M)- Aura Sphere, Close Combat, Bone Rush, Detect, Metal Claw, Earthquake, Iron Defense, Drain Punch, Force Palm, Brick Break, Dark Pulse, Dragon Pulse, Flash Cannon

17 Golem (Alola)(M)- Thunderbolt, Spark, Thunder Punch, Rock Blast, Earthquake, Stone Edge, Rock Slide, Explosion

18 Infernape (M)- Flare Blitz, Fire Punch, Close Combat, Dig, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Agility, Punishment, Acrobatics, Feint, Low Kick, Vacuum Wave

19 Scraggy (M)- Headbutt, Focus Blast, Jump Kick, Leer, Crunch, Dark Pulse, Dragon Claw, Chip Away, Brick Break, Crunch, Zen Headbutt, Sludge Bomb

20 Unfezant (F)- Quick Attack, Air Cutter, Roost, Wing Attack, Gust, Razor Wind, Detect, Feather Dance, Hyper Beam

21 Samurott (M)- Slash, Razor Shell, Hydro Pump, Megahorn, Tackle, Aqua Jet, Water Gun, Ice Beam, Revenge, Swords Dance, Water Pulse, Smart Strike

22 Embor (M)- Fire Pledge, Scald, Flamethrower, Tackle, Smokescreen, Flame Charge, Blast Burn, Smog, Hammer Arm, Arm Thrust, Heat Crash, Rock Tomb, Earthquake

23 Seperior (F)- Attract, Dragon Tail, Frenzy Plant, Leaf Storm, Leaf Tornado, Coil, Vine Whip, Leaf Blade, Giga Drain, Dragon Pulse, Outrage

24 Seismitoad (M)- Mud Shot, Mud Bomb, Scald, Acid, Bubble Beam, Supersonic, Drain Punch, Hyper Voice, Hydro Pump, Earthquake, Muddy Water, Hydro Pump, Sludge Bomb, Rock Slide, Ice Punch

25 Levanny (F)- Slash, Razor Leaf, Energy Ball, String Shot, Leaf Blade, X-Scissor, Solar Beam, Leaf Storm, Air Slash, Bug Bite, False Swipe, Aerial Ace

26 Gigalith (M)- Power Gem, Flash Cannon, Rock Smash, Stone Edge, Bulldoze, Gravity, Solar Beam, Protect, Rock Slide, Earthquake, Rock Blast, Iron Defense, Lock-on, Earth Power, Iron Head

27 Krookodile| Black Glasses (M)- Dragon Claw, Dig, Crunch, Scary Face, Earthquake, Sludge Bomb, Stone Edge, Shadow Claw

28 Torterra (M)- Leaf Storm, Earthquake, Synthesis, Stone Edge, Energy Ball, Rock Climb, Wood Hammer, Giga Drain, Razor Leaf, Bite, Crunch, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Rock Slide, Rock Tomb, Heavy Slam, Earth Power, Grassy Terrain

29 Staraptor (M)- Close Combat, Wing Attack, Brave Bird, Roost, Double Team, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Giga Impact, Detect, Mirror Move, Pursuit, Astonish, Heat Wave

30 Gliscor (M)- Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Poison Jab, Poison Sting, Swift, Headbutt, Cut, Slash, Night Slash, X-Scissor, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Cross Poison, Wing Attack, Metal Claw, Dark Pulse, Rock Slide, Roost, Earthquake

31 Floatzel (M)- Ice Punch, Aqua Jet, Sonic Boom, Crunch, Ice Fang, Water Gun, Swift, Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail, Agility, Hyper Beam, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Scald, Rock Tomb, Payback, Tail Slap

32 Sceptile (M)- Solar Beam, Leaf Blade, Dual Chop, Quick Attack, Bullet Seed, Pound, Detect, X-Scissor, Slam, Agility, Quick Guard, Protect, Dragon Claw, Bulldoze, Dragon Breath, Crunch, Grassy Terrain, Grass Pledge, Flash

33 Typhlosion (M)- Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Swift, Smokescreen, Tackle, Quick Attack, Swift, Inferno, Lava Plume, Flame Charge, Rollout, Focus Blast, Wild Charge, Will-o-Wisp, Extrasensory

34 Donphan (M)- Rollout, Defense Curl, Thunder Fang, Furry Attack, Fire Fang, Rapid Spin, Slam, Earthquake, Hyper Beam, Rock Slide, Stone Edge, Brutal Swing, Poison Jab, Play Rough, Ice Shard, Counter, Fissure, High Horsepower

35 Swellow (M)- Peck, Pluck, Brave Bird, Roost, Air Slash, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Reversal, Double Team, Endeavor, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, U-Turn, Refresh, Boomburst, Hurricane, Pursuit, Mirror Move

36 Crawdaunt (M)- Bubble Beam, Crabhammer, Swift, Crunch, Vice Grip, Leer, Harden, Taunt, Night Slash, Razor Shell, Protect, Swords Dance, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Sludge Wave, Sludge Bomb, Brick Break, Payback, Scald, Dark Pulse

37 Glalie (M)- Ice Beam, Hail, Water Pulse, Crunch, Sheer Cold, Freeze Dry, Ice Shard, Frost Breath, Ice Fang, Headbutt, Bite, Blizzard, Icy Wind, Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Gyro Ball, Weather Ball, Spikes, Hex, Iron Head

38 Torkal (M)- Smokescreen, Flamethrower, Smog, Ember, Rapid Spin, Withdraw, Flame Wheel, Heat Wave, Inferno, Protect, Iron Defense, Amnesia, Solar Beam, Earthquake, Will-o-Wisp, Gyro Ball, Stone Edge, Rock Slide, Flame Burst, Eruption, Yawn

39 [Shiny] Noctowl (M)- Extrasensory, Moonblast, Peck, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Confusion, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Roost, Take Down, Echoed Voice, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Foresight, Air Slash, Hurricane, Night Shade, Mean Look, Defog, Detect

40 Heracross (M)- Megahorn, Bullet Seed, Arm Thrust, Horn Attack, Endure, Feint, Chip Away, Counter, Leer, Night Slash, Pin Missile, Fury Attack, Close Combat, Brick Break, Smack Down, Earthquake, Aerial Ace, Stone Edge, Shadow Claw, Rock Blast, Detect

41 Muk (M)- Body Slam, Poison Gas, Disable, Pound, Sludge, Mud Bomb, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Screech, Toxic, Venom Drench, Acid Armor, Shadow Ball, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Poison Jab, Dark Puse

42 Snorlax (M)- Ice Punch, Protect, Body Slam, Hyper Beam, Rest, Snore, Sleep Talk, Yawn, Chip Away, Heavy Slam, High Horsepower, Crunch, Psychic, Brick Break, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, Giga Impact, Surf, Wild Charge, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt

43 Bayleaf (F)- Sweet Scent, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Tackle, Reflect, Light Screen, Razor Leaf, Magical Leaf, Body Slam, Safeguard, Solar Beam, Heal Pulse, Aromatherapy, Leaf Storm, Counter, Giga Drain

44 Feraligatr (M)- Dragon Dance, Water Gun, Agility, Bite, Scratch, Leer, Ice Fang, Crunch, Hydro Pump, Slash, Superpower, Aqua Tail, Dragon Claw, Ice Beam, Brick Break, Scald, Shadow Claw, Dragon Tail, Metal Claw, Dragon Pulse

45 Kingler (M)- Hyper Beam, Crabhammer, Bubble Beam, Vice Grip, Metal Claw, Mud Shot, Stomp, Slam, Protect, Brine, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Rock Tomb, Brick Break, Rock Slide, Scald, Bide, Knock Off, Liquidation, Superpower, Icy Wind, Water Pulse, Water Gun

46 Tauros (M)- Horn Attack, Earthquake, Rage, Tackle, Zen Headbutt, Pursuit, Rest, Take Down, Work Up, Giga Impact, Payback, Hyper Beam, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Facade, Smart Strike, Rock Slide, Stone Edge, Wild Charge, Iron Head, Shock Wave, Icy Wind, Water Pulse, Outrage, Zap Cannon

47 Keldeo (M)- Secrete Sword, Hydro Pump, Bubble Beam, Double Kick, Aqua Jet, Helping Hand, Retaliate, Close Combat, Aqua Tail, Take Down, Quick Guard, Work Up, Calm Mind, Taunt, Poison Jab, Surf, Sacred Sword, Icy Wind

48 Zekrom (M)- Bolt Strike, Fusion Bolt, Thunderbolt, Crunch, Zen Headbutt, Dragon Claw, Thunder Fang, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Slash, Hyper Voice, Imprison, Rain Dance, Thunder, Shadow Ball, Psychic, Shadow Claw, Thunderwave, Dragon Tail, Flash Cannon, Wild Charge, Rock Slide, Thunder Punch, Earth Power, Draco Meteor

49 Zoroark (M)- Flamethrower, Night Daze, Dark Pulse, Extrasensory, Protect, Shadow Ball, Night Slash, U-Turn, Feint Attack, Scratch, Hone Claws, Taunt, Scary Face, Foul Play, Nasty Plot, Double Team, Grass Knot, Shadow Claw, Focus Blast, Detect, Sucker Punch, Counter, Copycat, Spite

50 Victini (F)- Searing Shot, Confusion, Focus Energy, Incinerate, Quick Attack, Endure, Headbutt, Flame Charge, Flame Burst, Zen Headbutt, Inferno, Reversal, Overheat, Stored Power, Flare Blitz, Double Edge, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Shadow Ball, Solar Beam, Energy Ball, Grass Knot, Thunderwave, Dazzling Gleam, V-create

51 Rockruff (M)- Tackle, Rock Throw, Bite, Order Sleuth, Leer, Rock Tomb

52 Litten (M)- Ember, Fire Fang, Bite, Scratch, Flamethrower, Leer

53 Rowlet (M)- Leafage, Tackle, Peck, Rest, Growl, Astonish, Razor Leaf


	3. Announcement

**Announcement**

I have recently created a story where I interact with the various characters that are under my influence as well as give news and updates on what is going on with my work called: Scribe0magic's Crystal Sanctum. So if you have any concerns about a particular story you might find some news about it there, and if you put a comment asking about a story that I haven't talked about yet, I should get around to making a chapter about it

Also this announcement will be replaced with a new chapter at some point for the stories that I am still working on, just please be patient with me as I don't have much time right now to work on any of my stories (As of 1-24-2019)


End file.
